stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Gems
thumb|400px|Todas as Gems já vistas na série. são uma espécie alienígena e uma das principais espécies apresentadas em Steven Universo. Originárias do Planeta Natal, Gems são seres cujos corpos projetam-se a partir de suas pedras, as quais são criadas de minerais que variam conforme cada tipo de Gem. Dessa forma, entende-se que existem vários tipos ou classes de Gems, que recebem funções específicas tanto no Planeta Natal como em suas colônias, configurando uma sociedade bastante hierarquizada, centralizada na Grande Autoridade Diamante. Descrição thumb|220px|[[Garnet e Ametista transformadas em Steven.]] Gems são caracterizadas, em si, por suas pedras, as quais alojam-se em alguma parte de seus corpos, sendo estas suas formas originais, isto é, sua essência ou matriz d existência. As formas físicas das Gems são, portanto, projeções de sua pedra, descritas por Pérola como "hologramas com massa", que podem ser customizadas através de metamorfose, a qual não altera, porém, seu esquema de cores (baseada na própria pedra), e não é permanente, o que implica em um esforço sempre resultante no retorno da Gem à sua forma original. Embora a espécie não tenha um dimorfismo sexual, as formas físicas das Gems têm típicas características associadas às características de um humano feminino. Conclui-se, assim, que todas as Gems são agêneras, com a única exceção sendo Steven, por tratar-se de um híbrido produzido entre uma Gem e um humano. Há mais de um tipo de pedra de Gem e há várias Gems do mesmo tipo de pedra. A pedra pode, por sua vez, estar localizada em diferentes locais de seus corpos, independente de qual tipo de Gem seja, o que frequentemente pode ser adotado como método para diferenciar Gems de um mesmo tipo de pedra, uma vez que atendem pelo nome da mesma. Por exemplo, as Rubis foram demonstradas com pedras na palma da mão esquerda, ombro, tórax, olho, perna e barriga. thumb|left|As Crystal Gems invocando suas armas. Por extensão, um pouco da hidrocinese de Lapis Lazuli.Gems têm um grande número de habilidades, que podem variar de Gem para Gem, incluindo a invocação de armas, a fusão, o armazenamento de objetos em suas pedras, a iluminação, e o ato de encapsular. Nota-se que algumas Gems, como Lapis Lazuli, não são capazes de invocar uma arma pessoal. Não obstante, todas as Gems com armas próprias têm a capacidade de direcionar energia através delas, tal como Garnet usou suas manoplas para carregar a van de Greg, Pérola dispara uma explosão de energia da ponta de sua lança e Ametista atira rajadas de energia através de seu chicote. Gems são concebidas para se adaptar a uma variedade de condições e não podem morrer por qualquer causa natural biológica. Assim, não têm que comer e dormir para sobreviver e seus corpos irão se alterar automaticamente para se ajustar em qualquer planeta que estão, como o ajuste da massa para a gravidade. Elas podem, no entanto, comer e dormir se desejar. A única maneira de destruir permanentemente uma Gem ("matá-la"), é destruindo a sua pedra,"O Que São as Gems?". Ainda assim, porém, os fragmentos restantes de uma pedra podem ser utilizados para outros fins, como animar objetos,"Frybo" ou formar fusões artificiais forçadas, constituídas fisicamente por membros de Gems mortas (ver Gems agrupadas). thumb|200px|Um grande número de Gems representadas em "[[O Mesmo Mundo".]] Por outro lado, quando a forma física de uma Gem é seriamente danificada, esta é desfeita para ser reconstruída de acordo com padrões definidos pela consciência da Gem contida em sua pedra. A esse processo, dá-se o nome de regeneração. O tempo do processo, porém, pode variar de minutos para semanas, embora uma regeneração rápida possa causar deformações na forma física, uma vez que esta precisa ser novamente elaborada. Outro modo de danificar a esse ponto a forma física de uma Gem é se sua pedra for arrancada de seu corpo enquanto ainda projeta uma forma física. A regeneração pode ser interrompida caso a pedra da Gem esteja dentro de uma bolha ou em algum objeto, tal como aconteceu a Lapis e o Espelho de Poder Gem, por exemplo. Em adição de sua extrema durabilidade, a maioria das Gems possui força sobre-humana, o que as torna capazes de feitos impressionantes de aptidão físicas, útil seja em construção ou combate. Até "Quando Chove", acreditava-se que todas as Gems possuíam, no mínimo, uma relativa força, mas nesse episódio é revelado que Peridot, despojada de seus realçadores de membros, é mais fraca que Steven, uma vez que, no mesmo episódio, este conseguiu abrir uma placa na parede facilmente e ela não. Nota-se, nisso, que Steven, sendo um híbrido, tem mostrado força maior que a de um humano comum e, mesmo assim, não pode-se afirmar a própria Peridot como um exemplo geral, uma vez que peridots da Era-1 não foram introduzidas na série. De forma geral, a opulência física das Gems é demonstrada melhor por rubis e Gems do tipo quartzo, além das bismutos, as quais constituem classes voltadas para escolta, luta e construção, respectivamente. thumb|200px|Ametista "falhando" por sua pedra estar rachada.Entrementes, caso a pedra de uma Gem seja apenas danificada, sua forma física sofre distorções e falha (no sentido de tratar-se de luz), tornando-a instável e incoerente. Para isso, porém, algumas Gem são dotadas da habilidade de reparar danos submetidos mesmo às pedras de outras Gems. A exemplo disso, temos Rose Quartz e o próprio Steven, o qual herdou, da primeira, este poder. A danos causados à consciência da Gem, contida na pedra, estas sofrem o processo de corrupção, o qual gera formas físicas extremamente distorcidas (elaboração incorreta), sem controle algum. Tipos conhecidos de Gems *thumb|150px|A [[A Grande Autoridade Diamante|Autoridade Diamante, grupo de elite que consiste nas três diamantes.]]Diamantes: As diamantes são, até agora, o tipo mais forte conhecido de Gems. São as líderes no Planeta Natal e constituem a Grande Autoridade Diamante, o corpo de controle administrativo e militar do próprio planeta e de suas colônias, ao qual se submete todos os demais tipos e classes de Gems, correspondendo ao topo de sua hierarquia. Segundo Peridot em "Mensagem Recebida", as diamantes não têm pontos fracos como as demais Gems, embora, apesar disso, Rose Quartz alegadamente tenha sido capaz de destruir uma diamante, por meios, até então, desconhecidos. *[[Safira|'Safiras']]: São Gems feitas no Planeta Natal. São de média estatura, com um único olho. Embora não demonstrem grande força física, são dotadas, porém, do poder de clarividência e, portanto, ocupam um patamar mais elevado da hierarquia social Gem (elite), o que lhes rende respeito por parte de classes consideradas inferiores e o direito à possessão de escoltas e servos. *'Quartzos:' Quartzos são Gems feitas em Jardins de Infâncias, produzidas para o combate. São altas, com ombros largos e aparência intimidadora, como é o caso de Jasper. As habilidades de um quartzo variam de quartzo para quartzo, podendo um quartzo ter um poder específico raro, como é o caso das lágrimas curativas e da fitocinese de Rose Quartz. Outras como Ágata Azul são dirigentes de outros quartzos. Há, portanto, hierarquia dentro da própria classe e, virtualmente, encontram-se, até agora, apenas abaixo dos diamantes em face de poder e habilidade. *[[Lapis Lazuli|'Lapis Lazulis']]: São Gems feitas no Planeta Natal. São azul escuras, de alta estatura. A função das lapis lazulis é terraformar planetas. *'Bismutos:' Bismutos são Gems que são usadas para construção, seja de arenas, de prédios, de espirais e variados de tipos de construções nas colônias no Planeta Natal. Bismutos possuem, portanto, grande força física, metamorfose corporal restrita para a produção de ferramentas (ao nível das mãos) e resistência ao calor. A única bismuto apresentada na série tratava-se de uma artífice militar, unida à Rebelião. Não participam da elite. *'Rubis:' Rubis são soldados comuns usados no Planeta Natal, geralmente enviadas em grupos em missões pequenas, como escoltar uma Gem da elite ou uma simples missão de resgate. Rubis tem uma grande força física e resistência. Não possuem um status social relevante. *'Peridots:' Peridots são Gems tecnológicas feitas para serem técnicas certificadas de Jardins de Infâncias. A partir da Era-2, as peridots passaram a ser produzidas sem poderes devido à escassez de recursos no Planeta Natal, usando a tecnologia como auxílio para suas funções. Seu patamar não é elevado para a jurisdição do Planeta Natal. *'Pérolas:' Pérolas são serviçais de Gems importantes, como diamantes ou Gems premiadas, tal como Olho afirmou que, se derrotasse Rose Quartz, líder das Crystal Gems rebeldes, tornaria-se uma "lenda" e ganharia, por isso, uma pérola. Por serem apenas serviçais, elas não têm habilidades de luta ou força física proeminente. A única pérola demonstrada na série que tem habilidades de luta foi a Pérola das Crystal Gems, a qual também demonstrou grande habilidade intelectual lógica e de engenharia. Gems Conhecidos Gems *'Crystal Gems:' **Pérola **Ametista **Rose Quartz **Peridot **Rubi **Safira **Bismuto **Ágata Doida **Floco de Neve **Biggs *'Gems do Planeta Natal:' **Diamante Amarelo **Diamante Azul **Diamante Rosa **Rubi (Bração) **Rubi (Mestra) **Rubi (Olhinho) **Rubi (Perninha) **Rubi (Umbigo) **Outras Rubis **Pérola da Diamante Amarelo **Pérola da Diamante Azul **Nefrita **Ágata Azul **Ametistas **Jaspers **Cornalina **Aquamarine **Topázios * Sem alinhamento: **Lapis Lazuli *'Off Colors:' **Padparadscha Sapphire **Rutile Híbridos *Steven Quartz Universo Fusões *'Fusões das Crystal Gems:' **Garnet **Opal **Sugilite **Alexandrite **Arco-Íris Quartz **Sardonyx *'Fusões híbridas:' **Stevonnie **Quartzo Fumê *'Fusões do Planeta Natal:' **Rubi (Fusão de Três) **Malaquita **Rubi (Fusão de Cinco) **Fusão Quartzo Desconhecida **Topaz *'Off Colors:' **Fluorite **Rhodonite *'Fusões Forçadas:' **Gems Agrupadas **A Drusa Gems Menores :Artigo principal: Personagens Gems Menores. Gems Corrompidas :Artigo principal: Gems Corrompidas. *Centípoda *Verme Monstruoso *Obelisco *Criatura da Caverna *Vidro do Deserto *Pássaro Gigante *Besouro Celeste *Besouro Terrestre *Melancia Turmalina *Monstro de Gelo *Monstro Invisível *Gem do Farol *Urso de Água *Slinker *Caranguejo Gigante *Monstro de Neve *Jasper *Gems Corrompidas Menores Cultura *De forma geral, as Gems apresentadas na série, por alinhamento determinado pelos fatos apresentados pelo enredo, dividem-se em três grupos: Gems do Planeta Natal, Crystal Gems e Off Colours; **A cultura das Gems do Planeta Natal é extremamente imperialista e avançada, formada por um grande império de planetas terraformados e conquistados; ***As Gems do Planeta Natal não valorizam a individualidade e se veem como meros objetos substituíveis, já que se derivam de castas com milhares de Gems exatamente iguais a elas. Além de diferenças pequenas de aparência e tom de voz, todas as Gems da mesma casta são, por generalização, idênticas; ***Todas as Gems do Planeta Natal são comandadas pelas Diamantes que fazem parte da Grande Autoridade Diamante. Todas as Gems menores são feitas para servi-las como deusas, ao ponto de se referir a elas imitando seu símbolo (um losango) com seus braços e mãos; ***As Gems do Planeta Natal se replicam com o uso de Jardins de Infância, lugares que sugam a vida dos planetas e o ferem. ***Fusão é limitada, no Planeta Natal, a Gems do mesmo tipo, fusões de tipos distintos são mal vistas e enojadas; ***As Gems do Planeta Natal conhecidas consistem de Jasper, Aquamarine, Jaspers, Ametistas, Topázios, Carnelian, Holly Blue Agate, Rubi (Bração), Rubi (Mestra), Rubi (Perna), Rubi (Olho), Rubi (Umbigo), Diamante Azul e Diamante Amarelo. **Há milhares de anos atrás, Rose Quartz organizou vários rebeldes em uma tentativa de impedir as Gems do Planeta Natal de colonizarem a Terra e, assim, exterminar as formas de vida que residiam nela. Elas se nomearam Crystal Gems e lutaram em uma guerra pelo planeta, a qual saíram vitoriosas. As Crystal Gems atuais são Garnet (Rubi e Safira), Pérola, Ametista, Steven Universo e Peridot; *** E mesmo que estas tenham ganhado a guerra, Peridot afirma que as Gems do Planeta Natal apenas abandonaram o planeta, deixando de lado o Grupo para destruí-lo. **Separadas destes dois grupos, encontram-se Lapis Lazuli (aliada apenas às Crystal Gems) e as recém-introduzidas Off Colors. *A civilização das Gems é muito avançada e capaz de criar naves espaciais, construções de engenharia especial, teletransportadores, entre outros. A cultura das Gems é bem diferente da cultura humana, deixando as Crystal Gems confusas sobre práticas culturais humanas aparentemente cotidianas, como aniversários e vídeo games; **O uso de naves espaciais era algo comum para as Gems, mas, à medida que elas evoluíram, isso se tornou algo arcaico com a adição de teletransportadores. A tecnologia atual das Gems, como descrito por Lapis Lazuli, é avançada demais para seu entendimento. *As Gems não tem gênero e praticamente usam pronomes femininos puramente como forma de identificação. Seus nomes são os nomes das pedras que possuem. Steven é o único Gem com pronomes e forma masculina pois é parte humano, mesmo assim, nada impede uma Gem de tomar forma masculina, como provado pela existência de Onça Púrpura e como mencionado em Guide to the Crystal Gems; **Stevonnie, fusão híbrida de Steven e Connie, usa pronomes neutros e não tem gênero ou sexo definido. *As Gems tem sua própria linguagem, como visto primeiramente no Quarto de Steven no "Piloto"; *Mesmo com a falta de menção de qualquer tipo de crença, a existência de templos e da Estátua da Deusa da Lua indica algum tipo de espiritualismo. Curiosidades *Aparentemente, o Camarão Cristal é uma criatura danosa às Gems, ao ponto de Pérola classificá-los como mortais. Porém, seu efeito em Gems não foi revelado; *Segundo Peridot em "Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo", a forma física das Gems adequa-se instantaneamente ao campo gravitacional de qualquer planetoide (isto é, planetas ou satélites); *Em "Baixos Demais Pra Brincar", Peridot disse que os recursos do Planeta Natal estão ficando escassos e como consequência disso não podem mais fazer Gems como antes, ou seja, as Gems mais novas não possuem algumas habilidades como, por exemplo, a mudança de forma; *A tradução literal de "Gem" é "Joia"; ** Em Portugal, as "Crystal Gems" são chamadas de "Joias de Cristal", que seria a tradução. Referências en:Gems Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Gems Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Criaturas Mágicas Categoria:A a Z